


Between worlds pt 21

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good with summarizing, this is just smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between worlds pt 21

**Author's Note:**

> I removed this from my Deviantart account so I would not be banned, you can find the rest of the story there. The link is http://riseagainstevil.deviantart.com/

_Passion, dancing and swirling as his lips met hers in a hungry kiss. Law wanted to devour her entire being, she was so completely and utterly intoxicating. Just the taste of her sweet and supple (l/c) lips against his own lit a fiery passion in the pit of his stomach._

_Sweat, heat, legs tangling and melding together in the heat of ecstasy. His name leaving her lips breathlessly, he wanted to just unleash all of his love unto her in that moment as his silver eyes met her lust filled (e/c) gaze._

_He wanted the damn to break, the flood gates let open and spill all of his innermost desires onto her soul. Shower her in loving kisses, and caress every part of her body. Her touch burned, leaving a hot trail across his skin in the most tantilizing of ways._

_Yes, he wanted to make love to her like no man had ever made love before. He wanted to combine their hearts and souls, matching the pace of their ragged breathes in the high of pleasure and love._

_Leaving a searing trail of open mouthed butterfly kisses filled with love and passion down her warm stomach he reached her waist. He looked up at her, peering at her disheveled form in a lustful delight as he grew harder just seeing the way she squirmed and moved._

_She was wet, so very wet. She had been waiting for this for a long time, and Law almost felt sorry for making her so needy. Yet it was a delicious thought, the fact that she to wanted him in the sinful ways he wanted her._

_She'd rub her legs so desperately against each other, trying to create a friction that would ease the aching heat between her gorgeous and well shapen legs. Law was about ready to snap, delving his face between her legs, he induced pleasure upon his goddess._

_His tongue licking and encircling the small and sensitive bundle of nerves, teasing her and drawing out many moans from within her throat. He liked the sounds, they only increased his lust, his desire, sending a shockwave of pleasure down his spine and straight into his hardened member._

_He'd devour her like a hungry wolf, consuming her very being for it was so wonderful to the man._

_His long and slender fingers found entrance to her sweet center, her virgin core. At first there was resistance, but soon enough her own juices lubricated the long and skilled digits to provide easy access to her lower region._

_His thrusting fingers added to the feeling of his skilled tongue dancing along her most sensitive parts was enough to make her go insane. She could feel a burning knot forming, tightening, building within her. The way he touched her was loving, it felt warm._

_"Law...nnngn..." She panted breathlessly, throwing her head to the side, her (h/c) locks being tossed along with it. (Y/n) was so close, Law could feel her walls tightening around his fingers, begging him not to stop until she came undone._

_"L-law...I can't...I'll...I'm...I'm going to come soon." She cried in pure pleasure, Law smiled against her skin gently, look up at her face._

_"Mmm...(y/n)...do so." He stated simply, crawling up her body, his fingers still thrusting into her to bring her over the edge. Law's lips caught hers, swallowing her cries as her walls clamped down on his fingers, her body shaking and writhing in ecstasy as her juices spilled onto his hand._

 Law turned bright red, shaking his head at the thoughts swirling in his mind. They where so vulgar, so dirty, yet they where things he wanted to do to her. He had just heard (Y/n) say those heart wrenching things about him, yet his body and mind where still so attached to her. He was losing his mind.

 He turned darker red, turning around and heading back towards Naiya's shop. It seemed he needed to have a deep conversation with the elderly woman, for Law knew anyone else would embarrass him far too much if he brought up the matter.

 He couldn't just say he was lusting after her, no, it wouldn't be that easy. It was so much more than that.


End file.
